1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document view stations in general and particularly to document view stations that are able to cam documents out of a guideway for ease of viewing.
2. Prior Art
In the past where there was a document transport system comprising a reader that interfaced with an associated document guideway, documents flowing down the guideway that were misread would be rejected and diverted off from the main stream of documents for later off-line correction. this had the obvious disadvantage of temporarily losing those misread documents as to the current batch being processed. As such, the batch being updated, minus the misread documents, would not provide an accurate reflection of its true state.
Where systems have provided for on-line correction of misread documents without diversion, the misread documents have generally been physically removed from the guideway for review and error assessment. The on-line correction of documents in such systems generally involved the actual tactile removal of the misread documents from the document guideway, thereby risking accidental multilation of the documents in the process of removal.
Another related problem is such prior art systems involved the tactile reinsertion of the removed documents in the guideway, thereby risking placement of the removed documents in the wrong place relative to the queued document stream.
A final problem in prior art systems derived directly from the normal quality variance as to the width of the document guideway and the thickness of the documents themselves. A device for automatically intervening to remove and to reinstate documents in the document stream may accordingly apply too weak or too strong a pressure to a misread document that is to be withdrawn from the document stream, by reason of guideway width variables and document thickness variables.